dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/10/Aug/17 - Challenger Dungeon
This patch brings us: *Challenger Dungeon new game mode *Tag Match changes *Material Bag *Darkness Scrolls changes *more Original patch notes can be found here. Challenger Dungeon The Challenger Dungeon is a new PvE game mode added to the Challenge Gorge (with Orc's Fort and Nightmare) in Korea's 10th August 2017 Patch. Its similarities are extremely high to any regular Adventure Dungeon, difference being the increased drop rate and difficulty in the Challenger Dungeon. The game mode challenges the player with the same dungeon bosses and stages as their Adventure counterpart. Upon its release, only 22 of Chapter 1's dungeons were added. The difficulty of said bosses is greatly increased, however. It also features increased drop rate for items (essences included) which allow high efficient farming in higher dungeon stages. There is also a little Event on going for the Challenger Dungeon specifically. We can expect to see more of such events. Level Up Event until the 24th of August: Level up to 5: 100 mio gold Level up to 10: 5 Darkness Scrolls Rewards handed out after the 24/Aug patch. http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2701307 Material Bag The Material Bag functions as an addition to the Storage Inventory. It is accessed through the character inventory which now features tabbers on the far right of the screen (similar to the far left tabbers for costume menu etc.). The Bag contains 3 special shelves for *Runes *Arch Buster equipment *Transcended Equipment fragments and therefore remove them from the regular inventory space. The Material Bag is shared for all Characters of an account. It automatically displays the number of the corresponding items and through the magnify glass the player is immediately lead to the combine menu or Arch Buster menu. Changes to Darkness Scrolls The Darkness Scrolls have changed to only feature "Weapon" and "Armor" types now, removing the "Off hand" option. Additionally, the success chance is now 100%. Players will be compensated with an unknown number of Scrolls send to their mailbox post-patch. They also inform the players that they can save their acquired effects with the Locking Option. Improvements to Tag Match The player has now to register his party at the beginning of each season. This is done through the same red button as where the usual Challenge button is located. Match making is then done with the registered party. When the player changed his party at any point without registering again, the match making will still use the pre registered party. This allows the game servers to drastically reduce the match making time, which was a problem for Gamevil. Additionally, this patch changes the rewards for Tag Match as follows: Misc *Auto Retry for Calydon Dungeon *Extension of possible Gear Links **From 6 to 12 possible links. The more links are unlocked, the more the ruby cost increases. *Skill Card combining for Komodo Wings **Use the following option to allow the Komodo Wing to salvage Skill Cards with a 20% price reduction (?). *Transcend button added for Ultimate enhanced Deities *+ buttons added to the enhance windows for immediate Essence/SSS Ally purchase *+ button added to the Transcended creation window, to immediatly purchase the Ultimate Ally (costs ) *This icon pops up in the schedule button of the lobby when the player is about to forget events. *New button in the world rankings now compare your game mode scores to that of the chosen player. *Rearranged buttons from the Transcended Equipment menu. The updated menu will be explained in the article once its updated. Rebalance Poll Rember, just as with the Tethys and Llywelyn rebalance, Flint released another poll for the next small rebalance, for which all dbkr players should vote for. The choices are in order(top to bot): T.GS, T.BS, T.Atlas, T.RG, T.Kym, T.Turq, T.Farrah, T.Tracy Link: http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2700045 - continued until the 13th August. (There are additional rewards for participating in that event, but players need to comment, which is difficult to do for most English speaking players. If you still want to participate though, consult me and I'll offer some support.) Category:Blog posts